imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Herd of Triceratops
Night had made the herd of Triceratops go to sleep. It was a hot and humid night, full of mosquitoes and the roars of other dinosaurs that were several miles away. The tall towering trees and the bushes offered some privacy for the herd of Triceratops. The day before had been rough, and very tiring. The sun would be up soon, and the day would begin at it's arrival. An eye of a Velociraptor peered through the bushes and saw the herd asleep. There were others with him, and they were hungry. The sun would be up soon, and catching one of the herd while they were still sleepy, would give them an advantage. They looked to see which one of the herd would be the easiest to catch. A small newborn Triceratops had caught their eyes. Then, one of the Triceratops made a move to wake up, his movements disturbed the rest of the herd. Soon the whole herd was up, with grunts and moans. The sun's first rays had started to hit the land, and it made a beautiful scenery with the vegetation. The Velociraptors kept on moving around and making quiet sounds in the ferns. The leader of the herd moved out of the circle of ferns. Once the herd saw him move, they followed. The young Triceratops that had caught the eye of the hungry meat eaters was behind them all. As if it were forgotten. http://www.emc.maricopa.edu/faculty/Farabee/BIOBK/1Triceratops.jpg emc.maricopa.edu One of the Velociraptors saw the young one, and took it‘s chance to catch it. It jumped out of the ferns onto the young one, as it made a loud growling noise. The young one struggled to break free from the grip the meat eaters had on its neck. Soon the rest of the herd heard the cry of the little one. The meat eaters were biting it furiously. They had brought it down on the ground, and started biting of pieces of meat. Suddenly, from the ferns, an enormous head of a Triceratops appeared, and hit one of the Velociraptors. it flew several feet, and landed with broken bones. The Meat eater yelled in pain, the others tried to escape but many heads with horns kept on popping out to hit them. The ground shook with their weight, most of the Velociraptors scurried when they had the chance. One laid dead on the ground near the bleeding Triceratops. Soon, all the hunters were gone or were dead, the herd turned to look the injured Triceratops. The young one made moans, and soft noises. The bites that the hunters had taken at it were mortal. There was no way that the young one could survive that serious injuries. The others made a circle around it. Its mother came out of the group and laid next to its young one. The others could do nothing, but watch as the defenseless one died. The leader of the herd made a noise that signaled to everyone, to keep on moving. The mother of the injured one was left behind. Nobody looked back at the mother and child. Soon the young one was dead. The mother felt a feeling that she couldn't understand. She had felt it for the first time in her life. The farther that she got away from her child, the more she felt the feeling. She kept on moving and didn't look back, even though it was hard. http://www.buddycom.com/dinos/3d03/pterodactyl02.jpg www.buddy.com A Pterodactyl had watched all this happen. It saw the mother leave the young one for scavengers to eat. If the Pterodactyl could have sworn, it would have sworn it saw a drop of water come out of the mother's eye. Soon it left to the air onto the infinite sky. It would forget what it had seen since a large object that was falling from the sky had grabbed the interest of all the surrounding animals... Category:Stories